Our Gang
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: I have no summery! This is basically a little bit of a weird story. Avengers/Bleach, fem ichigo fic.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to invite our three strange friends to dinner." Tony said while the team was sitting down to eat their evening meal together one night. "I was thinking that it might be nice to shake things up a little bit and maybe..."

"Get to know them a little bit better." Steve supplied helpfully as he reached for his glass of wine.

"Yeah," Tony said a little awkwardly. "That plus- I'm more than a tad bit curious about how those three managed to become friends. I mean, at first glance I can see the woman-"

"Orihime." Bruce said around a bite of his food.

Tony looked at him oddly for a moment before moving on. "And the guy that frowns and scowls all the time-"

"Uryu." Bruce said again. This time it was Tony and several others who looked at him oddly. Not that it mattered to him any. It wasn't his problem that none of them knew their names like he did. He was the one who spoke to them and followed them around all the time.

"And giaganto-"

"His name is Yosutora Sado. But everyone close to him calls him 'Chad'." Bruce said, an audible bite bleeding into his tone as a warning that his patience was wearing somewhat thin.

"Why Chad?" Bucky asked curiously after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"His best friend, the day that they met- mistook his last name Sado, for Chad. He said something about his friend having been injured and quite possibly concussed at the time. So when she called him Chad, he never bothered to correct her."

"His best friend is a girl?" Thor asked, suddenly finding the conversation very interesting. Probably for the same reason that Bucky, Clint, Tony and Steve did. The weirdos.

Bruce hummed as he took another bite of his food and nodded his head. The moment that he swallowed his food he started talking, "Yeah. He met her when he was about fifteen or so. She was...eleven, I think. Anyways, Chad and the other two have mentioned several times that when they were growing up in Japan, they tended to run into thugs, gang members and such." Everyone paused eating to listen to him talk with avid interest. "Apparently Chad's friend-"

"The eleven year old?"

"Yeah, her. Apparently those people liked to single her out and jump her a lot. The day that Chad met her, he was walking through an alley on his way to school and sort of walked up on a bunch of gang members strewn about the ground. He said that there was over fifteen of them."

"And out of that fifteen, only four were still standing. From the way he talked, his friend was a very mean spirited little kid. Apparently she took exception to being grabbed and dragged into an alley for...uh..._stuff_, so she laid as many as she could out flat before she was taken out herself. From what he and the others said, their friend was one hell of a fighter. She grew up taking part in karate matches, boxing, kick boxing matches too. Add to the first hand knowledge that she got from street brawls and-"

"You have a very dangerous person." Steve said as he propped his cheek on his hand to get more comfortable.

"Yeah. There is that. Anyways, they said that she had been trained formally and informally since she was four. So..."

"We're still with you Brucie-bear. Tell us what happened." Tony said encouragingly. Bruce nodded and then started talking again.

"Well, this particular group of gang members cornered her with the intention of dragging her off to have some 'fun' with her." The way that Bruce said the word 'fun' sent up all kinds of red flags in each of the Avenger's minds. "She let the first one get about as far as touching her before she kicked his ass and the asses of everyone else too. Even the four guys left standing weren't totally unscathed. Chad said that one of them was missing half an ear and another guy was missing two fingers from being stupid enough to put them close to her mouth."

There was a weird choking sound coming from Clint for a moment as he reached out and grabbed his drink and practically downed it all in one gulp before rasping out, "Sorry. Keep going."

"So anyways, the guys were super pissed that their intended victim wasn't going to let them play with her. And on top of that she had added insult to injury by hurting them and their friends. So they simply decided to kill her. Chad said that she was bleeding pretty badly from a pretty bad head wound and was being held down by two of the guys when he walked up on them."

"Long story short, they thought that he was going to intervene. Which he probably would have since she was a little kid- and they let her go to attack him. He said that they never managed to lay a finger on him though, cause she got up and grabbed a two by four and broke it over several of their heads. After that, he asked her if she was okay... Because she was staggering around and very uncoordinated and stuff but she told him that he was great and stuff and thanked him for the help and then left."

"Didn't he help her to the doctors?" Steve asked in an aghast tone.

"No. They had school and she seemed very intent on not missing it. He did however follow her to keep her out of any further trouble. And it's a good thing too. She almost got hit by a speeding car at an intersection."

Several people visibly cringed upon hearing this but remained quiet as Bruce said sullenly, "Chad'll be leaving work for a day or so in another three of four days to get her settled in."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh," Bruce muttered as if he recalled something that he hadn't before. "Um... Chad is his friend's legal guardian now. Apparently she was in a bad accident-"

"Let me guess- Fight related?" Tony asked almost sarcastically.

"No. Actually Orihime sort of let it slip that their friend had gotten hurt badly in a building collapse while trying to save some kids. A gas main blew up and half of the building came down on her and a bunch of other people. She was in the hospital in a coma, on life support from her injuries."

"She also had to have several surgeries and organ transplants to save her life. About a week or so after she wound up in the hospital- her dad and two baby sisters were killed by a drunk driver. They were the only family that she had left since her mother was murdered when she was seven. So Chad filed to be her legal guardian shortly after coming here to work, after hearing of the accident. He was granted guardianship of her and about three weeks ago, she woke up."

Tony let out a whistle, his mind going over everything that had just been mentioned. He could appreciate just how loyal the three were towards their friend. But for one of them to become a legal guardian at such a young age? For god's sake the guy- Chad was barely twenty one!

What the hell did he think that he was doing taking on a kid? Especially one that may have special needs.

"Did any of them mention their friend's special needs? If she has any?"

"No. According to Uryu, she didn't suffer any brain damage and aside from having the occasional seizure- she was fairly normal. She's on meds though."

"What about school? Is she signed up anywhere?" Tony asked.

"No."

"No?" Tony echoed in a questioning tone. A frown marring his face.

"I think one of them mentioned that she doesn't need it. I vaguely recall someone saying that she had graduated early with honors."

"How early? How old is their friend anyways?"

"She graduated when she was fifteen. She's been in the coma about a year so she's...probably about sixteen now." Bruce said as he scratched the underside of his chin.

Tony sighed and lifted a hand to rub at the place over his left eyebrow like he always did when he felt a headache coming on. "So if he's going to bring her home soon, where is she now? Still in the hospital?"

"No. Staying with an old friend of her late dad's, in japan. Some scientist. I forget his name, but from the weird and often hysterical phone calls Chad and the other two sometimes get from the guy- the kid must be driving him utterly crazy." Bruce said with an amused smile.

Bucky and Steve sniggered at the thought of some random guy being driven absolutely up the wall by the girl.

Tony sighed again and then said, "I guess that I'll just have to wait to invite them to dinner then. That way they can bring the kid too."

"Is that wise?" Nat finally decided to chime in.

"Maybe not, but if Sado is going to be the girl's legal guardian then we'll meet her eventually. It's kind of..."

"Unavoidable?"

"Yeah, that."

"Makes sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony patiently waited for at least a week for the trio to do what they needed to do for their friend before finally deciding to invite them all- plus the kid- to dinner with him and the rest of the Avengers.

He was on his way down to their work space when he got a call from security about a few of his employees being in an incident of some kind. Frowning as he pulled up the video feed for the lobby of the building, he almost had a stroke right then and there when he saw the trio stagger into the building on his Stark phone.

Each of them according tot he clock at the bottom of the screen, were at least ten minutes late for work. They were exhausted, uncoordinated, disheveled and covered in..._blood spatter_?

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he watched the three be surrounded by his security team and asked to stay put. Which was a tad bit hard for the three to do given how tired and uncoordinated they were. They stood in place with their hands up for almost five minutes before the woman- Orihime had collapsed to the ground in an exhausted heap.

She was still conscious. Just...too weak to stand apparently.

Which totally made sense since it was entirely possible that the three had been in an accident of some kind on their way in to work. Had anyone bothered at all to ask them if they were okay? And what about a medical team? Had anyone bothered to call one just in case?

The answers were glaringly obvious to him as he told his A.I. to send him to the lobby, and contact some of the others. But made a point of telling the A.I. to lockdown Bruce's lab.

The last thing he needed right now was Brucie-bear getting pissed off because his new buddy was hurt and going green on the lot of them.

Once at the lobby, Tony stepped off of the elevator just as Clint, Bucky, Nat and Steve showed up and stepped off of the other elevator. No one said anything. They didn't even ask any questions. Mostly because his A.I. had probably already appraised them of the situation.

Tony did however notice that someone had called for a medical team. So that was _something_ at least.

"Alright, people, what's going on here?" Tony demanded as soon as he reached the part of the building where the trio were being detained.

"Mr. Stark sir- these three just-" The head of the security team started to speak but Tony cut him off.

"They just walked in covered in blood and no one here bothered to check their ID's or their badges or even ask them if they needed to go to the hospital. You do a crack job chief. If anyone of them is bleeding out and dies- you'll be going to jail for negligent homicide. Now get out of my way." Tony growled at the man in annoyance before pushing him rudely aside and walking over to the three and bent down a little bit so that he could place his fingers against the underside of Orihime's chin and tip her head back a little bit as he asked, "Are you three okay?"

The woman blinked at him for a moment. Her vision was likely going in and out a little bit and she didn't seem all there.

"We're fine," The guy that Bruce liked so much, Chad, replied. "We just...had a long and troublesome night."

Tony hummed and moved on to the next of the trio. What was his name again? He couldn't recall right then so he'd just call him Scowly for now. He looked a little bit better than his lady friend did, but obviously had a little bit of a concussion as well as a nasty gnash on his head and a few bruises on his neck cheek and maybe other places too. Which was incredibly suspicious.

Whereas Chad...didn't seem to be more than just plain tired.

"So you had a long night, hn? What's with the blood and bruises? Did you get into an accident?" Tony asked as the medical team finally arrived and were waved over to start treating the three.

"Freak accident." Was all that Chad said. He was apparently trying to keep something a secret. What though, Tony couldn't imagine. But whatever it was had reduced three of his employees to this mess. And he didn't _like_ it.

From the quick glance towards the others that he cast over one of his shoulders, they seemed none too pleased either.

"And what exactly did this freak accident entail?" Tony asked curiously, trying to sound as if he weren't interested since it usually got less tight lipped people to talk.

"Stairs." Orihime muttered as one of the medics shone a flashlight in her eyes.

Scowly was the next to say something, "A window."

Chad sighed and thinned his lips as he looked away while the two continued to list things.

"An old elevator shaft."

"A really _sturdy_ solid oak table."

"A vase."

"A chain with a rusty hook on it-"

Orihime giggled a little hysterically. "Oh man, Ichigo was so pissed about that."

Scowly shot her a glare and muttered, "She wasn't the one that got caught in the ribs by it."

"I know." She giggled again, "She's _much_ faster on her feet than you are."

Tony frowned a bit and then asked, "Who's Ichigo?"

"Chad's kid." Scowly said in a huffy tone. "Damned brat found some gang members hanging around someplace while walking around and decided to go say 'hello'." Scowly's huffy tone quickly turned to flat out pissed.

"It's not her fault Uryu- there were kids and stuff. She was worried."

"She should have left things alone."

"Well...would you be able to walk away if you saw someone about to murder someone else in cold blood?"

"Depends on the person."

"Well that's _your_ shortcoming. I happen to like the fact that Ichigo stepped in to help. It means that she was raised well."

"They shot her twice Orihime! _Twice_! And that was when she was trying to walk away."

"Well, she didn't seem all that hurt..."

"One of them fucking winged her head! She needs her head! She may not have a lot of brain cells left after all this time but I'm pretty sure that she needs her head to live!"

"The gang members panicked. Can you really blame them? Ichigo was_ really_ mad! You know what she's like when she's mad. Even I don't like being near her when she's mad. She's scary! I've only ever seen her that pissed a few times before. Times like- like when I was _kidnapped_ by Aizen and his goons!"

Orihime looked right at Tony and said in a whisper tone. "You wouldn't think that a twelve year old could get the drop on a highly weaponized former military unit consisting of over thirty people, but Ichigo picked them off with extreme prejudice."

It was at this point, as Tony and the others were trying to wrap their minds around what the woman had just said, that Chad reached out and placed a hand over both of his friend's mouths and then looked at Tony and said, "We're going to be taking a day off to sort ourselves out."

Tony didn't even have time to respond before the giant stood up, grabbed both of his friends and started walking towards the door with them tucked underneath his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later once everything seemed back to normal, Tony was on his way to invite the three to eat dinner with himself and the rest of the Avengers later that evening and walked into Bruce's lab to find Chad.

He figured that inviting the man first would be appropriate since he was the legal guardian of a sixteen year old girl, and kids that age tended to want to be as far _away_ from parents and guardians as humanly possible.

Ya know, to hang out with others their own age and junk.

The man was bent over a microscope looking at something while Bruce sat in a chair across from him, up against the wall, just listening to the man mutter to himself for a moment before he seemed to realize that someone else was in the room and lifted his head to look at him.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, hi. Uh...I wanted to invite you and your two friends to have dinner with myself and the rest of the Avengers later this evening and thought that since you have a kid now, that you might appreciate a heads up first."

Chad blinked at him for a moment and then frowned slightly as he slowly straightened his back.

"Dinner? With you and the rest of the Avengers?" He sounded like he wasn't all that certain what to think of the invite. He also sounded like he wanted to say no. But after the fiasco that had occurred several days ago in the lobby- Tony wasn't feeling all that inclined to let him.

He and the others had gone over the camera footage of the incident in the lobby several...dozen times already, and to say that all of them had had their curiosity piqued by some of the things said by Scowly and the woman, was probably a _gross_ _understatement_.

"Yup. You can even bring Ichigo along."

"She doesn't do well around unfamiliar people," The man said as he rolled his shoulders a little bit, causing his back to pop in several places before slowly tacking on. "She has social anxieties."

Tony shrugged his shoulders but didn't let up. "Then she'll be in good company. Bruce has social anxieties too. And so does Barnes. I sometime shave panic attacks and such."

"I don't want her having a seizure or PTSD episode. _Stress_ sets her off."

"Oh," Tony said lamely as he tried to figure out a way to get the man to agree. "Well, I just wanted to invite you and her...maybe get to know you both a bit since you work here. I have this thing about taking care of my employees and their families. I like to know what I'm working with, ya know."

"You're lying," Chad said in a slightly accusing tone, his voice taking on a weird growling rumbling quality that had Bruce practically sagging in his seat purring like a cat. _The weirdo._ Tony thought with a slight shake of his head. "You might want to get to know myself as well as Uryu and Orihime because we work for you. But you want to meet Ichigo to satisfy your own curiosity about her."

Chad looked over at Bruce, unbothered by the man's behavior. Probably because he was so used to it by now. "You're lucky that the others and I like Bruce enough to risk it. But if Ichigo doesn't want to come- she doesn't have too. You aren't going to use mine, Uryu's or Orihime's jobs against her."

Tony started to open his mouth to tell him that he would never, but then he stopped when it occurred to him that that was a lie. He had used people's jobs against them before. They were generally baddies, but that wasn't much of an excuse as the man continued to speak. "You aren't going to bully her. Or blackmail her. And you certainly _aren't_ going to guilt trip her into being here if she doesn't want to be. So if she comes, and decides later on that she wants to leave- the others and I are leaving with her."

There was a subtle warning to the man's tone that Tony took to heart as he nervously nodded his head in agreement all while thinking that the man suddenly looming over him, in his personal space, could probably kill him easily if he was of the mind too.

Still, Tony could sort of understand the reasons behind the man's warning. He cared for his young ward and was simply trying to protect her for any unpleasant business that may arise from this endeavor. Tony could appreciate this.

Which was why he took the threat, promised nothing but fun for everyone and then quickly fled the room while calling out the time that they could show up, to find the other two people in the hopes that they would be far more pleasant about the invite than Chad had been.

* * *

"I'm telling you Steve, the man practically threatened serious bodily harm if I so much as stepped a toe out of line with the kid!" Tony ranted. He'd been upset ever since earlier in the day and had practically latched onto the super soldier and his best friend the moment that he'd found them in the gym.

"Well...if the girl has just come out of a coma and stuff- He could just be concerned that she might become overwhelmed or something and it might affect her health adversely. So he possibly didn't mean anything serious by it." Steve reasoned in a soothing tone as he watched Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, Tony. He doesn't know you all that well." Bucky said from where he was sitting on a weight bench. "Plus people tend to be really protective of kids that were hurt and stuff."

"That's no excuse for anything! I mean how fragile could the kid be if she's getting into fights with gangs and getting shot and shit?"

Both Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. They'd forgotten about the lobby incident. And as much as they might hate to admit it- Tony sort of had a point. The girl couldn't be all that_ fragile_ if she was getting shot and crap. Then again, maybe she could be.

They wouldn't know until they met her for themselves.

"When will they be here?"

"About an hour in a half." Tony said somewhat sullenly.

"Alright, why don't you go and...rant at Bruce for a little bit so that we can shower and get ready." Steve suggested and blinked as Tony snarled something menacing at him and then stormed off. Leaving the two confused men to wonder what the hell that was all about.

* * *

An hour in a half later everyone was in the common room awaiting their guests. Tony had long fallen silent and was no longer seemingly in a bad mood. And everyone else was as well behaved as could be expected for...well...them.

Nat and Clint were sort of huddled together whispering amongst themselves. Thor kept attempting to sneak food. And Bruce kept slapping his hand away from it, eliciting yelps and growls of annoyance from the god while Steve and Bucky simply hung out in their usual spots, in silent observation mode while they patiently waited.

It was about ten minutes after the allotted time when Friday announced their arrival a few seconds before the small group came walking through the door.

The woman had dressed up for the occasion. As had the two men. Though they hadn't quite dressed up in suits or anything. And the girl...certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

For starters they had expected someone small and dainty.

This girl was a little on the tall-ish and exotically pretty little thing for a sixteen year old. She had long wild looking strawberry blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, wide, slightly angled neon blue eyes and hauntingly beautiful features that made Steve's hands practically itch to grab some art supplies and sketch her.

And her clothing consisted of a black shirt with the words, **Touch Me and You'll Die Screaming!** Scrawled across the front of it in bold crimson letters, a pair of faded and torn jeans and some three inch heel ankle boots- she was all attitude and sass.

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances again and smiled in amusement, as Tony sauntered over and greeted them before turning his attention to the teen and looking her over for a moment, taking in the carefully concealed stitches slightly hidden along her temple as well as any other injuries that she might have gotten from her gang run in several days ago before slowly saying, "So...you're the infamous Ichigo that has had these three running themselves ragged."

The kid didn't even miss a beat and simply responded, "Whatever they told you is a bunch of lies."

Tony blinked at her while several of the others, Steve and Bucky included, all laughed or snickered at the deadpan reply as Tony gave her an amused grin before simply saying, "I don't think any of it was lies."

"Then I need to convince you otherwise," The kid said as she started to reach out as if to put her arm around Tony's shoulders and then paused and looked uncertain for a moment before stammering out a little, "I-Is it okay if I-" Tony leaned down some and waited until her arm was around his shoulders and she muttered, "Okay, so- I need to convince you otherwise, walk with me. I'll tell you _all_ the dirt on those three." She promised in a whisper tone and started to lead Tony away to the couch as Chad called out.

"No blackmail material Ichigo."

"I make no promises!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a pleasant affair for the Avengers and their guests. In fact, thigs seemed to be going swimmingly. Chad, Uryu and Orihime were all fairly nice people, if a tad bit eccentric. While the kid, Ichigo had proven earlier on in the evening to have a tad bit of a mischievous streak in her and tended to play jokes on her friends.

So far, they had all learned what happened when Chad heard the word 'daddy'.

And none of them were going to lie, it had been just a bit funny to see the giant freeze up for a moment and then dig his wallet out and hand the kid a twenty before he'd walked off.

The 'SEX' word from Orihime seemed to have a little bit of a funny response as well. Though the reaction had come from both Chad and Uryu this time. And once they had both settled down again, while everyone had been laughing and sniggering, Ichigo had handed the woman one of her twenties.

Because she had said the word 'Daddy' at least ten times just for funsies and had two hundred dollars or so in crisp new twenty dollar bills- and the woman had grinned madly and quickly stuffed her easily made new money into her bra and moved on, much to the amusement and stunned disbelief of everyone else present.

Ichigo as it turned out, was also quite the intelligent and laid back person. She didn't argue with anyone, not even when she disagreed with them. She didn't throw tantrums or fits. She was the kind of person that reminded them all of Natasha.

She seemed to be the type of person that could smile sweetly at you while she killed you. And that made many of them just a tad bit wary of her. Even Nat herself seemed a little bit wary of her. Which was..._unusual_ to say the least since the woman wasn't usually wary of children.

However that wasn't nearly as unusual as Bruce deciding that she was his and Chad's love child and adopting her on the spot.

In Mr. Sado's defense, they already knew about Bruce's weird little man crush on him. Still, loudly proclaiming that the girl was his and the other man's love child and then deciding to keep her was a tad bit _weird_ even for Bruce's normally eccentric behavior.

Both Chad and Ichigo took the man's announcement in stride though. And neither one complained even once. It was like they were used to strange things happening to them daily or something.

Though the girl and her adopted dad were both teased mercilessly by their two friends. Both of whom seemed to rather enjoy watching Chad turn a peculiar shade of red. Ichigo seemed utterly immune to their teasing since she didn't react to it one way or the other except to laugh at them when they started to get frustrated that she wasn't blushing like they wanted.

One of them, Uryu, muttered something about the girl being an insensitive little savage. While his female counter part theorized that Ichigo must have been switched out with an alien.

The kid told them point blank that they were both nuts.

Everyone sat around and talked, visited, and laughed until the early morning hours before someone finally asked, "What time is Ichigo's bedtime?"

"She doesn't have one." Chad said.

"Isn't she supposed too? Have a bed time I mean?"

"I don't see why," Chad replied as he looked over at the girl who was playing poker with Clint, Bucky and Thor. And beating the pants off of them all. "She doesn't go to school anymore. And she rarely gets herself into any _real_ trouble."

"Except what happened the morning the three of you staggered in covered in blood." Tony said flippantly.

"That wasn't totally her fault," Orihime chimed in. Her tone taking on a defensive edge to it. "Those thugs were waiting for her and we just happened to be with her at the time. If we hadn't been, things would have gone much better."

"Better? You call dragging the three of you into a gang fight- no, never mind. I'd hate to see your definition of worse."

Uryu snorted and tossed in his two cents this time. "Yeah, you would."

"I would what?"

"Hate to see our definition of worse."

"Gang fights aren't the worst she's ever done?" Tony asked in an incredulous tone as he connected the dots in his mind and cast a strange look towards the kid as she won another hand of poker.

The three adults didn't bother replying. It was Ichigo herself who answered his question.

"While you and the others were taking on Loki- Some fucked up asshole that believed that he should be free of his unnatural life sentence in hell; kidnapped one of my baby sisters and dragged her to hell."

Everyone looked at her like she'd just sprouted a second head. Even Thor and Bucky were staring at her oddly.

"Now before I take this story any further- who here has ever literally gone to hell?" Chad, Uryu and Ichigo's hands went up in the air. While Orihime simply thinned her lips and looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap.

"W-Wait- Just...hold on for a second._ Hell?_ As in the actual fiery pit itself. Biblical place of punishment for terrible people? That Hell?" Clint asked nervously.

"Right in one go." Ichigo said as he pointed to him. "You see, hell exists in a pocket dimension. It is both a part and not really a part of the same space that our world occupies. Dead souls do go there, however upon death- they are given their previous slightly altered physical forms. Now, what you need to understand is that hell isn't only for bad people. It sucks up any lost soul, good or bad, that it can sink it's teeth into. Literally. If a good soul winds up in hell- they're not likely to ever be reincarnated or anything else. They'll be bound in chains and punished for _every_ perceived slight imaginable until the end of time itself."

"H-How do you know this?" Steve asked in a baffled tone.

"What part of I've been _there_ did you not understand?"

"I understood all of it. It's just..."

"That there's no way that you're telling the truth. It's impossible!"

"It should have been impossible for a god to come here too. Much less two of them. And let's not forget about the aliens."

"Touche." Tony snarked at her, earning a toothy smile from her as she slowly folded her cards and then set them aside as he demanded, "So why did he take your sister? What was so important about her that he felt the need to drag himself out of the pit of fire just to grab her?"

"She was bait for Ichigo." Chad said as he leaned back a little bit in his seat and crossed his legs in an effort to get comfortable.

"I-Ichigo? Why the devil would some dead asshole want her?"

"Well...it's her power that he was really after."

"Her power?"

The three friends nodded their heads sagely before saying in unison, _"Piercer of the Heavens."_


End file.
